1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a patch panel system and relates particularly to a patch panel system of the kind employed for the patching of audio, video, data, recording, broadcasting, and telecommunication lines and which incorporates the distribution amplifiers within the patch panel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Jack panels or patch panels are well-known in the broadcasting, telecommunication and other audio and video industries where they are used extensively to provide flexibility in the interconnection of audio, video or data circuits. By employing a patch panel, various circuits can be connected together temporarily using one or more patch cords provided with plugs that are received in a plurality of jacks mounted in the panel of the patch panel. In a typical installation, a plurality of patch panels would be utilized with each patch panel having a plurality of input wires and output wires secured thereto and connected to the piece of electrical equipment be it a telephone, video monitor, computer, computer monitor or the like. The distribution of the signals further required a plurality of wires interconnecting the patch panels with distribution amplifiers to insure the quality of the signal as it is directed between the various desired electrical equipment. This requirement of interconnecting the patch panels with a plurality of distribution amplifiers increases the cost of installing a facility where audio, video and data transmission and interconnection is required and further increases the cost of maintaining such a system. If the requirement of connecting the patch panels to distribution amplifiers could be eliminated, approximately 50% of the labor and wiring materials for installing such a facility could be eliminated. Cost reduction could also be obtained by the reduced space required for the equipment. The applicant has therefore developed a combination patch panel and amplifier system which incorporates the distribution amplifiers in the patch panel.
Physically, the combination patch panel and distribution amplifier system would consist of a housing that could accommodate input modules and output modules and have a rear panel for the input and output connectors and a front panel for the jacks for the input and output modules. Preferably, the housing could be oriented to accommodate one input circuit and multiple output circuits such that multiple housings could be mounted in one tray which will confirm to EIA dimensions for rack mountable equipment and thus not require any reconfiguration or redesign of the remainder of the system. In operation, the input signal is applied to the rear panel mounted input connector. Internally that signal is connected to a front panel self-normalling jack which is integral to the unit. The output of the jack is wired internally to the input of the input module. Also internal to the box are the outputs of the input module wired to the inputs of the output modules. The output of each output module is wired internally to a front panel mounted self-normalling jack. The output of the jack is internally wired to a rear panel mounted output connector. The input modules and output modules and the input, output rear panel mounted connectors and front panel mounted jacks are all configurable to conform to many signal formats. For example, analog audio, analog video, AES audio, serial digital video, time code, RS-422 data, RS232 data, LAN networks, etc.